A Torn Heart
by adepsychedelicious
Summary: it happen a few years after 4th great war. hinata spend her next life being a prisoner of his enemy. she despise him but it looks like she start change of heart. its one shot and its a lemon story. contain rape.


this is my first time ever make a lemon story. but the story itself had been over my head quite long. this story happen a few years after the 4th great war. i hope you enjoy it and im sorry for my english grammar. its one shot story but the truth i would like to explore more. but we'll see :)

{break}

She would never think in a million scenarios that her life would turn out like this. She was once part of the resistance. The last alliance between remain nations who had reigned this land long ago when the last war almost eradicated every single of shinobi. Now it was a new era, where one man stands alone, feared by his enemies. And for these past years, he has ruled over five nations and is still growing.

Hinata has been living in this compound for almost eight months. Beautiful compound and extensive yet she felt crowded. She only lived here with his servants, two maids and five men who she rather called guards because clearly they were here to prevent her from escaped. She tried a few times to get away from this place and back to her friends but it seems hopeless without her power. He specifically made a curse mark just for her, right above her left thigh. He planted it two weeks after her fist attempted to escape from his cell. It happened so fast and three months after that he took her on the floor in his room which it was their room now.

"Hinata-sama?"

Sound of a knock awakened Hinata from her reverie. She took a deep breath, savoring the last moment of silence before she answered.

"Come in."

The maid opened the sliding door to see her master sat in seiza position on the balcony enjoying garden view. She was wearing black yukata with red obi circling her slim waist. Hinata's long hair covered it but both women knew there was a white-red pattern on her back, an Uchiha pride symbol.

"Please forgive my rudeness but my master asked for your attendance." The maid bowed her head out of embarrassment because she knew what was going to happen. It was a routine she knew very well about her master. Everytime he called her in the middle of the night, it only meant one thing and one thing alone makes her stomach sick. But when she met her eyes, she touched by the expression on her face. Hinata only smiled but it ache her heart. It was a sad smiled. She understands her completely. No one should be treated like that, especially her. She maybe just turned to sixteen this year, still young and full of opportunity of life ahead her, and yet here she is as a maid for his master. She doesn't know much about shinobi's life, or even this village because she was supposed to live in Kirigakure. But then a great war changed everything.

Hinata was her first friend since she lived here. She learned many things from her. She learned about her family, her friends, and finally she learned about her love one. They have a tragic love, separated by force from their enemy. An enemy who was now lives with her and used her every time he needed it or when he just wanted to break her mentally.

"What color of yukata I should wear this time, Hanabi?" It felt like a pain for Hinata called one of her maiden names because of the similarity with her sister's name.

"Young master didn't tell me anything. He just wants to see you now, Hinata-sama." The sentences surprised her a bit. It was a new thing. Every single time he wanted to meet her in the middle of the night like this, it's only mean one thing. And he always requested her to wear every kind of dress he wants her to be, with an exception, no Uchiha crest on her back. She never knew why but she can take a guess of his reason. Perhaps deep down he despised his own demeanor, using her like a trashed.

Now anxiety surrounded her. This could be a bad news or good news she wasn't sure.

With a bit of a rushed, she dismissed her and walked out and headed to his office room. Standing at the door, she knocks twice and sliding the door, making her appearance visible to him. Looking at his face for the first time after three weeks, she knew it was a bad one. Because she could see his red and purple eyes looking back at her, ready to take another glimmer of light from her heart. And there was nothing she could do to stop him.

{ break }

He stood behind his desk making a gestured for her to come closer. She bowed her head walked slowly to ease the chill she felt from his dark chakra. When she closed enough, he turned her around and smashed her to the wall behind her. Startled with his sudden action, she looked at him wide eyes and met with his intense eyes. Quickly she averted her gaze.

He pinned her so she can feel all of his warm body. She couldn't look at his face, let alone his eyes. She focused to the brown wall far behind him. Nudging her ear with his mouth, he whispered, "Take off your dress."

Still refused to look at him, she took off her obi and yukata, revealed her creamy skin contrast with her black dress. She can feel his hungry eyes lay on her petite body. Slowly he placed his mouth to her neck, licked it a few times while at the same time his hand roamed up to her breast. With one beat he sucked her neck and squeezed her left breast.

"Ah…"

She was responding. Feel with disgusted with herself, she closed her eyes and hoped it was over quickly. But it was an empty hope. Because both knew it was only a beginning.

His hands moved down to her thighs, slowly touched the most private thing of her body. She was wet. It wasn't a surprised for him but tonight, he has one goal and he was sure he can get it from her.

He slid one finger inside her, gently until it disappeared. He retracted and put it back, gained a muffled cry from her. He loves the way she tried her best to keep her body unaffected by his hand, but her face and body tells otherwise.

Her face was red and she gasped, hands clutching his wrist trying to stop him lit fire inside her. But it was too late. Her body begged for him to finish what he started. Her hips unconsciously moved synchronize with his hand and slowly parting her legs to give him more access.

He moved faster, added second finger. She whimpered feeling good and shame with herself. She knew this is what he looking for. To bend her will of fire in her heart, to give in her soul for him. He did it over and over again until she bends to his will. And it looks like his effort paid off. For the first time her body responded to him.

"Mmnghh.. Hah.."

He knew she was over the edge. She was dripping by the time his thumb touch her pearl, playing with it. "Open your eyes." He commanded her. Within seconds, she opened it. Sweaty forehead, sticking her bangs and mouth opened slightly. He smirked watching her trying to restrain these feelings.

Her eyes sting trying to hold her tears to fall. She never looked at him whenever he took her, but today she did. And she regretted it. She wanted to rip out that smirk from his face but at the same time she longing for it. And it does double the sensation. Seeing his face while doing that to her.

She shook her head begging him to stop whatever he did to her silently. He ignored her and continued the assault. "Yes you can." He whispered softly. "And you will."

The last words of him scattered her. It felt so good and she dug her nails on his hand.

"Aaahh.." she trashed in front of him, trembling while he spend her nectar, all of it until the last dripped. Her leg was quivering, give up with her own weight.

She almost falls off if not for his body holding against her and the wall behind her. He caressed her cheek a few times to help her catching breath. After all, it was her first orgasm that she ever had.

She was really ashamed; don't know what to do in front of him. She thought he will let her back to their room after he get what he wants, but turned out she was wrong. He wanted to humiliated her more than what she deserved.

After a few minutes, he pushed her slowly stood in front of the work bench. She was too dazed to realize what was going to happen. One word for him snapped her back to reality after she touched the heaven.

"Bend." He stood behind her, talked loftiness. Goose bumps surrounded her like a cage. She narrowed her eyes looking at him. With every last courage she had, she gulped and voiced her thoughts.

"Please, don't." She was holding sobs. Her tears at bay but she sucked it back.

"Now, now. That's the first. Let me hear that again when I take you." He took hold of her nape, pushed her slowly, force to bend over her body.

Obliged she put her forehead on the table. She could felt his cock aligned to her core. With one thrust, he pushed against her intimate body. She gasped, both hands clutching to the wooden table, regard it as an anchor that she desperately needed. Once again with forced he slammed it back to her place.

It was tight and gets tighter when he pulled out her hair made her jerked her head up.

"AH.."

This is felt different than she ever had with him. The feelings burned her body. She became submissive to his will, silently enjoyed this amazing thing like the first time, because the truth it is felt really good for the first time.

He was getting faster, slammed back and forth making a slapped noise.

"Mmhh.. ah.. ah.. oh.."

She seemed can't stop her own mouth to make an erotic sound. It just excited him more. He got closer to her body; face touched her shoulder while his other hand pinched her nipple.

"Ah.. please.."

She didn't know what was she ask for. He smirked, but she couldn't tell anymore. Her mind was too foggy to understand anything. She just wanted to feel it again, wanted to touch the heaven again and again. Her hip instinctively grinding to him, silently riding him instead.

He licked the back of her ear and said, "Come." Without warning he bites her shoulder, hard.

"Aaahhh…"

She was screaming. She knew other people could her them but she didn't care at the time. The waved of pleasured come over her again and again, hitting her sweet spot. She gripped his cock hard, making him spurted his cum into her, filled her womb with his seed.

After a few more thrust, he took off his cock from her. With last strength, she woke up and walked wobble to take her dress on the floor. Limped, she wore it carelessly. She was in hurry to get out of that place but stopped in the middle of track because he talked with a low voice. She doesn't want to look at his disgusted face.

"I decline your request. He will still be punished. Your dearest love one, Naruto."

She looked him in horror. And she regretted seeing his eyes. It was malice and cruel. She wasn't only took her dignity but also her love life. The only thing she can see through him, the one that make her want to throw up was the fact he made sure she lost everything, with a face of victory.

Once again Uchiha Sasuke got what he wanted.

THE END


End file.
